Estimulante
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Craig era un joven con simples necesidades. Y no podía creer que estuviese pensando eso pero ¡Sí! Entre esas estaba que su novio tomara la iniciativa de vez en cuando. Tal vez fuesen las hormonas o su orgullo herido, pero ya era hora que Tweek mostrara que deseaba eso tanto como él.


**Estimulante**

Así que su relación había avanzado hasta el punto en que podían besarse _seriamente_. No simples besos infantiles, sino apasionados. Y eso estaba bien. Más que bien, obviamente. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo en ello y Craig no quería alardear pero eran bastante buenos haciéndolo. Pero habían dos principales problemas: Siempre eran en privado y él debía iniciarlos. Lo cual no era justo, era un joven de trece años con simples necesidades. Y no podía creer que estuviese pensando eso pero ¡Sí! Entre esas necesidades tan básicas estaba que su novio lo besara. Pero ya que estaba quejándose, también deseaba que el rubio fuese espontáneo, por lo menos de vez en cuando para demostrarle que estaban en el mismo barco de ¿Urgencias? ¿Necesidades? ¿Deseos…? Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo. Porque a veces sentía que Tweek era el tipo de persona que realmente no se planteaba sobre su sexualidad o aún no despertaba en él verdaderas necesidades íntimas y solo se quedaba en el ámbito emocional. Lo cual estaba bien, por supuesto, pero si era así, tal vez Tweek había aceptado hacer cosas que no deseaba por darle gusto ¿No? Pero tampoco podía ser así ¿O si…?

Craig siempre había estado algo adelantado a sus compañeros. Y no se refería en el sentido en que la era Kenny. No. Obviamente no. Pero él había sido el más alto de su clase, el primero en dar el estirón y mostrar cambios mucho más rápido que el resto de sus compañeros. Así que también parecía necesitar una intensidad constante que no nacía espontáneamente de su novio. En cambio, Tweek había sido el último. En realidad, estaba en el proceso de hacer dichos cambios, su voz seguía haciendo los pequeños toques agudos repentinos que eran tan graciosos pero que ponían frustrado a su novio.

Así que era una posibilidad muy alta que en realidad el rubio en verdad no tuviese un despertar sexual porque su cuerpo aún no se lo pedía. Y eso estaba bien, no iba a presionarlo. Pero tampoco estaba pidiendo imposibles. Tweek le había confirmado que disfrutaba de los besos intensos y era bastante partícipe de ellos.

Cuando Craig los iniciaba…

Lo cual era siempre…

Lo cual estaba relativamente bien, no quería ponerle presiones al chico pero…

¿Era mucho pedir…?

Tal vez sí.

¿O no…?

Un gruñido de frustración salió de su boca y el profesor lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase señor Tucker?

\- No. –respondió con seriedad.

Pudo sentir que Tweek le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. Pero si era para que no levantara su dedo del medio hacia la figura de autoridad…

\- ¿Acaso…?

Lo volvió a hacer.

El profesor suspiró con resignación, Craig se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va señor Tucker?

\- Le ahorro la molestia de enviarme a la oficina del director. –respondió con indiferencia y salió.

¿Qué…? Ese siempre era el final de esas situaciones. Solo se adelantaba a lo inevitable.

Además, estaba frustrado. No tenía tiempo para esa ridícula autoridad vertical sin sentido que creía tener el profesor sobre él. Así que fue hacia su destino con paso lento, ya se sabía el protocolo. A la final lo enviarían a casa antes de que terminaran las clases.

\- ¿Qué haces fuera de clases? ¿Tienes permiso para estar en los pasillos?

Genial…

Lo que le faltaba.

\- Mira, torpe, -Craig mantuvo su voz monótona que difícilmente delataba lo exasperado que estaba- no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

Cartman intentó hinchar el pecho para agrandarse, pero aun así era más bajo que él.

\- Permiso de pasillo, Tucker.

Levantó su dedo del medio y siguió caminando.

En verdad estaba convirtiéndose en un mal día.

\- ¡Tucker!

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y se giró abruptamente.

\- No tengo permiso de pasillo porque me enviaron a la oficina del director. Lee tu estúpido reglamento o mejor métetelo por…

\- ¿Sabes qué? –gritó el otro chico con falsa valentía- Lárgate, Tucker.

Él rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. Por placer personal levantó su dedo del medio por encima de su cabeza. Quien sea que le hubiese dado poder a Cartman era un imbécil. La única razón por la que este no era completamente insoportable con Craig era porque sabía que podía meterse en problemas violentos como la última vez que se quiso hacer el gracioso con él. En realidad, Craig ni siquiera debía mover un dedo para defenderse. Lo cual poca gente lo creería, pero esa era otra historia. En realidad no era muy vieja e implicaba a su novio.

La secretaria del director levantó la ceja con sorpresa al verlo ahí y él se encogió de hombros.

\- Me puedo escoltar solo. –cortó cualquier saludo y fue directo a las sillas de espera.

Cuando había sido niño era normal para él meterse en problemas por su total apatía hacia los _roles de poder_ sociales. No le gustaba tener que respetar a alguien porque simplemente se lo dijeran. Ni siquiera respetaba a sus padres de esa manera. Porque el respeto se ganaba y si alguien pensaba que podía ordenarle cuando ni siquiera podía cumplir con sus obligaciones bajo dicho puesto de poder, pues se iban a encontrar con su pequeña rebeldía, muy indiferente, silenciosa y simple. Un gesto que derrumbaba a los adultos como piezas de dominó. Pero en un punto de su infancia se había calmado, repentinamente la idea de faltar a clases realmente le molestaba porque a veces terminaba en detención, lo que implicaba que parte de su tarde libre se perdía en esos muros " _educativos_ ". Y ya no era tan apático a ello. Repentinamente quería que las clases terminaran o a veces hasta que ocurrieran. Bueno, no era estúpido, era muy consciente que no se trataba de nada _repentino_. Tweek había entrado en su vida y al asumir su rol de novio implicaban ciertas cosas que se había visto realmente dispuesto a hacer, pero también se debía al efecto que el rubio tenía sobre él, porque era una dinámica de ambas partes, bastante beneficiosa y agradable.

Así que ahora, cuando terminaba esperando afuera de la oficina del director, la secretaría asumía rápidamente que se trataba porque se había peleado con Tweek.

Lo que a veces era verdad y eso lo frustraba.

Y en esta ocasión técnicamente había sido culpa de su novio pero sin que este realmente fuese consciente de ello, así que no podía confrontarlo (no aún) para encontrar una solución. Porque no encontraba el punto lógico y le costaba seriamente hablar del tema pero ya estaba carcomiéndolo demasiado.

Por eso prefería las ciencias exactas.

Lógicas. Concisas. Simples. Aun en su complejidad tenían una solución.

Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era una marejada de sentimientos, deseos, impulsos y necesidades que no tenían pies ni cabeza porque se contradecían entre si y al mismo tiempo la única forma en que se detendrían era con algo que era muy complejo de que ocurriese. Lo peor del asunto era que se conocía perfectamente, a pesar de estar debatiéndose con todo eso iba a terminar buscando la primera oportunidad posible para acercarse a Tweek y besarlo directamente en los labios para inevitablemente sumergirse en su boca hasta sentir que las ideas se incendiaban hasta desaparecer.

Recientemente habían descubierto un tipo de "café" echo de unas semillas que emulaban muy similar el sabor del café pero sin la peligrosa cafeína ni el ingrediente " _secreto_ " de la familia del rubio. Tweek tomaba todas las mañanas una taza de la bebida para probar si su cuerpo podía acostumbrarse, en especial desde que llevaba un año sin tomar ni una gota de cafeína. Todo era relevante porque una de las razones por las cuales Craig estaba perdiendo cualquier batalla lógica y terminaba dejándose el alma en la boca del rubio se debía al maldito sabor adictivo y jodidamente estimulante de esa cosa que bebía su novio. La primera vez que había descubierto el sabor sintió sacudirlo una corriente eléctrica, había sido una mañana de sábado que se había despertado en la misma cama de Tweek y ambos habían compartido el desayuno, cuando se retiraron para cambiarse decidió que sería bueno tener un beso de buenos días a toda regla. Y realmente lo fue, casi había disipado su razón cuando descubrió la esencia del "café" entremezclado con ese _sabor_ natural que tenía Tweek, al punto en que se había olvidado dónde estaban y bebió cada quejido, suspiro y agitación que su novio dejó escapar ante su desenfrenado beso. Cuando se había separado el pobre rubio estaba tan agitado y rojo que lo empujó y se encerró en el baño maldiciendo su nombre.

Luego le había dicho que realmente no estaba molesto con él.

Por suerte. Porque ahora se plantaba sin falta fuera de la casa de Tweek para desayunar con su familia y recibir su merecido beso de los buenos días.

¿Qué podía decir…?

Era estimulante.

Además, en defensa de le bebida alternativa esta era vigorizante, ayudaba al crecimiento y la memoria. Tweek le había comentado que desde que la consumía podía sentirse más centrado. Así que todos salían ganando ¿No?

Pero las cosas se habían complicado…

El director abrió la puerta de su oficina y él entró.

Diez minutos después, junto con tres malos gestos y un grito, Craig se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas en su casillero. Le escribió a su novio para avisarle que se adelantaría a casa, ni siquiera necesitó entrar en más explicaciones. Todos sabían cómo terminaban sus encuentros con el director. El celular en su bolsillo vibró cuando llegó a la salida y sonrió entre resignado y sinceramente feliz.

" _Espera por mí afuera imbécil_ "

\- Tan romántico. –murmuró pero de buen humor, podía sentir como su boca se estiraba en una media sonrisa.

Antes de lo esperado Tweek apareció frente a él, cabello desordenado, camiseta verde con las mangas excesivamente estiradas con la tela arrugada y un jean que tenía los dobladillos gastados por tanto arrastrar los pies. También llevaba un abrigo mal doblado en los brazos, una mochila mal cerrada, manchas de tinta en los dedos y…

…una mirada despectiva en sus ojos.

 _Oh… no…_

\- Hey sexy. –saludó.

Como si no lo hubiesen expulsado por dos días como ya era su dosis normal en esas situaciones.

\- Craig…

Bien, ni un atisbo de nerviosismo, ni un sonrojo. En verdad estaba molesto.

\- ¿Recuerdas… -comenzó Tweek liderando la marcha- que _me_ prometiste que te comportarías?

\- …si…

¡Pero lo hizo siendo unos niños! ¿Aún debía contar? ¡Rayos!

Lamentablemente el rubio era muy bueno para recordarle las cosas que había dicho y mucho peor si estaban peleados. Aun recordaba cuando se habían peleado siendo unos niños por culpa de la " _Civil War_ " de las franquicias de superhéroes, las recriminaciones e indirectas de su novio a través de las redes sociales o verbalmente mientras jugaban las habían oído todos sus amigos. Él estaba muy al tanto de las intensas emociones (positivas o negativas) que el rubio tenía. Tweek era peligroso enojado, sabía atacar con pasión, lo cual era un arma más dolorosa que su propia fría lógica.

\- ¿Y bien? –insistió su novio, lanzándole una mirada muy calculada.

" _¿Cuál es tu excusa?_ " decían esos ojos esmeraldas.

Tweek estaba llevándolo mejor, había dejado su adicción, iba a un psicólogo apropiado y tenía un terapeuta educativo que podía apoyarlo con métodos de estudio para concentrarse mejor y no sentirse estresado o sobrepasado. También hacía meditación, seguía una dieta saludable, evitaba algunos alimentos que lo sobre-estimularan, entre otras cosas. Él lo apoyaba totalmente, podía ver las mejoras y el cómo Tweek se sentía más en control consigo mismo. En realidad, Craig había asistido a algunas terapias con el rubio para saber qué podía hacer para ayudarlo, no iba a dejar que solo los padres de su novio fuesen su única red de apoyo. Además, Token y Clyde se habían sumado en lo que pudiesen ayudar.

El problema era que parte de los consejos que le había dado el psicólogo era que tuviesen un íntimo canal de comunicación. Y eso radicaba en que Craig también fuese comunicativo.

El rubio lo miraba expectante, así que debía ser sincero.

\- No estaba teniendo un buen día, -el pelinegro rodó los ojos- luego me encontré con el zopenco de Cartman, así que mi humor empeoró y… -se encogió de hombros.

El rostro de Tweek cambió abruptamente, la molestia desapareció del todo y la verdadera preocupación se mostró. Porque así era el rubio, sentía apasionadamente pero su justicia y noble corazón inclinaba la balanza positivamente. Además siempre ponía a Craig como prioridad, lo cual era fascinante considerando todas las preocupaciones que tenía y los problemas que podía encontrar. Eso lo conmovía, su novio era capaz de cosas increíbles por él. Repentinamente el rubio se detuvo y lo jalo de la mano, Craig tuvo que girarse para quedar frente al chico y sentirlo impactar contra su pecho, apoyando la frente justo sobre su corazón. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios y lo rodeó con sus brazos. La sensación calmante fue inmediata y enterró su nariz entre los cabellos salvajes mientras estrechaba la esbelta figura.

Si, Tweek recordaba cosas y hacía algo con ellas. Para su suerte también de forma increíblemente dulce. Mucho tiempo atrás, después de un pésimo día, Craig había caído en un mutismo mayor al usual y se había quedado estrechando a Stripe justo contra su esternón, sintiendo a la pequeña criatura palpitante e inquieta moverse entre sus dedos hasta calmarlo. Todo ese tiempo Tweek solo lo había observado, sin saber realmente qué hacer más allá de darle su espacio. Cuando por fin habló, le explicó al rubio que eso lo calmaba, aunque no le dijo el por qué. No le dijo que Stripe era pequeño entre sus manos, siempre leal, afectuoso y que cuando lo abrazaba así le recordaba que había algo bueno en el mundo. La siguiente ocasión que se había sentido saturado con el mundo se sorprendió al sentir a Tweek apretarse contra su cuerpo, ofreciéndose como un sustituto de Stripe si así lo deseaba.

El efecto fue mil veces mejor, lo seguía siendo.

Porque nada tenía sentido como para que realmente importara, todo el mundo era una absurda aglomeración de casualidades mal enlazadas donde un terremoto podía ser el ataque de conejillos de indias gigantes, un robot monstruoso o increíblemente un verdadero terremoto natural. La vida podía ser invivible dentro de los parámetros de la lógica, pero Tweek era cálido, estrecho, tenía un aroma entremezclado con repostería y café debido al negocio familiar, todo eso le entregaba un punto central en el caos. El rubio se quedó quieto, predispuesto, con las manos temblorosas jalándole la chaqueta azul, su novio era como una almohada anti-estrés o de esas alargadas que algunas personas usaban para dormir. Pero era mejor porque era real, era Tweek, dulce, con un ligero estremecimiento natural que a veces empeoraba pero que en ese momento se parecía más al vibrar de un motor bien calibrado.

\- ¿Tuviste una pelea con tu hermana? –aventuró el rubio hablándole directamente a su esternón y por ende lo escuchó amortiguado.

\- Tricia es insoportable pero aun no rompe mis nervios. –justificó.

Desde que su hermana entró en la pubertad se había vuelto difícil al convivencia, en especial cuando él mismo tenía naturales arranques de fastidio o ira muy acordes a su edad. Pero a veces la pequeña fastidiosa se ganaba la medalla de oro de arruinarle el día.

\- ¿Entonces…? –Tweek levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que tal vez estaba presionando demasiado- No debemos hablar de ello si así quieres.

Lo estrechó con más fuerza totalmente agradecido. Craig era objetivo. Cuando se enteró que había sido el chico más atractivo de su curso según una de las listas de las chicas y que eso al parecer no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años le dio igual, su apariencia física no era realmente útil, en especial porque su personalidad era nada increíble y si era sincero era más bien negativo en cuestión de romance. Pero cuando las chicas asiáticas lo habían emparejado con Tweek y todo ese teatro se desencadenó en algo real, debía admitir que tenía suerte porque a pesar de su indolencia, carencia de comunicación y preferencia a la calma aburrida, Tweek sentía algo por él, era considerado, protector y empático. El rubio tenía esa mirada dubitante pero abierta a cualquier posibilidad, expectante y listo para hablar abiertamente de lo que sea que fuese el problema. Lo cual lo volvía consciente de los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban, del ligero fruncir de cejas que señalaba preocupación a contraste de la sonrisa amistosa que se distorsionaba un poco porque Tweek a veces se ponía nervioso cuando Craig lo admiraba sin escrúpulos, así que terminaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si, definitivamente no ayudaba, con esa boca ligeramente rosácea que palidecía donde era mordida pero se enrojecía más alrededor, que significaba que estaba palpitando, un pulso vivo y caliente esperando por él a unos centímetros de distancia pero que se abriría cuando descendiera para lamer esos labios antes de introducirse hasta quedarse sin aliento en esa boca adictiva, con estimulante sabor a café. El deseo gruñó en su interior, casi audiblemente, pero atragantándose en su garganta como un pesado bocado que tragó pesadamente. Porque quería besarlo, ansiaba hacerlo, aun cuando eso implicara apartar un poco su hemisferio inferior para no entusiasmarse demasiado.

Pero eso solo le hacía pensar en que era él quien siempre lo besaba intensamente.

Así que volvía la avalancha de pensamientos: ¿Estaba empujando a Tweek a un camino que aún no estaba listo? Entonces ¿Lo hacía solo por complacerlo? ¿O acaso era el único en esa relación que se sentía estimulado y expectante por un beso apasionado…?

Tal vez un poco de su orgullo estuviese interponiéndose en el impulso de besarlo.

Maldita sea… ¿Por qué era tan complicado algo tan adictivo?

Así que se inclinó y volvió a enterrar su nariz en los cabellos rubios, lejos de la provocativa boca y se obligó a relajar el agarre en la cintura de su novio, porque no podía ir por ahí, pareciendo que deseaba encajarlo ahí mismo contra él.

\- ¿Cómo lograste salir? –Craig prefirió cambiar de tema.

Tweek contuvo un suspiro de resignación contra su pecho pero le dio pase libre.

\- Fingí que me daba un ataque de pánico, Clyde y Token se unieron a mi teatro, exagerando el asunto y diciendo que eso era porque no estabas ahí para calmarme. –giró los ojos- El profesor entró en pánico, me dijo que llamara a mis padres para que vinieran por mí. Así que actué como si fuese a la enfermería pero en realidad me salí.

Su novio era un excepcional actor.

\- Me impresionas. –felicitó Craig.

Tweek se sonrojó ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora tenían todo ese tiempo para ambos.

\- Entonces… -Craig lo soltó para mirarlo- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Ya sabía la respuesta con antelación. Uno de los lugares más tranquilos para Tweek era el mimo lugar que le ofrecía la privacidad que él disfrutaba.

\- A tu habitación. –respondió el rubio.

No " _A tu casa_ ". No, directamente a su habitación, la burbuja personal de ambos que incluía una puerta con seguro.

\- Bien, pequeño astuto, vamos para allá.

\- ¡No soy pequeño!

\- Si, si… -un poco de burla se escapó de sus labios- estás en crecimiento. Lo sé.

\- Imbécil…

 _¡El romance destilaba ahí!_

\- Sexy. –contratacó con una muy pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

Eso calló a Tweek de forma más eficiente que cualquier comentario que pudiese darle. No iba a abandonar ese sobrenombre hasta que se gastara como los anteriores y tuviese que tomar uno más osado. Lo cual no era un problema, resultaba divertido. En realidad, pensaba que el siguiente sobrenombre ser dulce y romántico para tomar por sorpresa a su novio y ganarse victorias rotundas. Tal vez no fuese bueno comunicando sus sentimientos pero sabía usar el Internet y cuando se era tan silencioso se aprendía a oír las cosas que realmente le interesaban, entre esas los sobrenombres que se decían otras parejas. A veces eran muy útiles. Tweek podía ser bueno con sus argumentos pero él solía tener el elemento sorpresa, ataques rápidos y críticos en la defensa de su objetivo, el rubio era más barbárico, a veces sin medirse, poderoso y arrasador.

Al llegar a su casa sintió esa ausencia de vida que implicaba que su familia no estaba, lo cual tenía sentido. Ambos subieron a su habitación y se encerraron ahí. Mientras él revisaba la jaula de Stripe notó casualmente que Tweek sacaba de su mochila un termo metálico el cual abrió y el aroma de ese brebaje de semillas llegó a él. " _Café"_ que no era café, pero que sabía igual y con un gusto dulce cuando besaba a su novio. Por un momento se olvidó de todo y solo se concentró en la forma en que los labios del chico tocaban el borde del termo y bebía un par de tragos. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Tweek lo atrapó mirándolo aunque se sintió ligeramente culpable al ocasionar que casi se atragantara.

\- ¿Que-é? –preguntó el rubio, tocándose el rostro y buscando si había algo en él.

¿Acaso era tan raro que lo mirara fijamente…?

\- Relájate. Solo te observaba.

 _Admiraba_.

Maldición. Eso de estar enamorado era ilógico y ridículo. Sus pensamientos eran un caos a veces.

\- Oh… -Tweek bebió otro poco- ¿Quieres un poco? –ofreció su termo, extendiéndolo en su dirección.

\- No de esa forma. –respondió Craig sin pensarlo y tomó su laptop, poniéndola sobre la cama- ¿Quieres ver " _The X-Files_ "?

Tweek asintió con el entusiasmo que solo una persona dada a las teorías conspirativas y sobre-analíticas podía tener. Lo mismo era con " _Doctor Who_ ", el tipo de entretenimiento que enganchaba a ambos desde cualquier parámetro. Ambos se pusieron cómodos y se recostaron en la cama boca abajo para estar más cómodos, la muy sutil vibración natural de Tweek y el hecho que este se había apoyado sobre su hombro, pasando el brazo sobre su espalda lo fue relajando. El calor entre ambos y que fuese temprano lo fue adormilando por encima de la trama conspirativa que realmente le interesaba. Pero Tweek estaba acurrucado contra él y sus dedos se movían suavemente sobre su espalda en una caricia descuidada. Antes de darse cuenta se había quedado ligeramente dormido, sin caer realmente en nada profundo, en ese tipo de sueño en donde aún era consciente de dónde estaba y qué ocurría a su alrededor pero estaba tan relajado y Tweek estaba tan silencioso que pensó que ambos se habían dormido, así que no quería perturbar al chico. El tiempo se le hizo alargado, lento pero de una forma agradable. Al parecer en algún punto se cambió de serie, porque el acento británico llegó a su mente desde muy lejos. Le pareció curioso no reconocer ninguna de las voces. Como alguien que podía ver una serie múltiples ocasiones sin aburrirse, Craig podía reconocer con un par de diálogos en qué capítulo de " _Doctor Who_ " estaba Tweek. Pero no en esa ocasión y la duda tan simple lo fue animando a tomar consciencia, aunque sentía una pereza cómoda extendida dentro de sus huesos y sentía que podía quedarse en cama todo el día si así lo deseaba.

En realidad, sonaba como un buen plan.

Tweek soltó una pequeña risa que obviamente estaba intentando de ocultar.

Eso lo terminó de convencer, se giró lentamente, dejando que el rubio se fuese acomodando y cuando quedó boca arriba aún tenía el brazo de Tweek rodeándolo, sintió los dedos del chico acariciar su brazo con retomado interés. Eso le hizo sonreír con mayor relajación. La idea de quedarse en cama sonaba cada vez mejor. Cuando por fin espió su entorno notó que Tweek se debatía con diversión entre la pantalla de la laptop y él, lucía completamente relajado, absorto con lo que ocurría en la trama y también pendiente de él.

\- Hey. –saludó con un bostezo, removiéndose un poco pero sin deseo de estirarse, le gustaba esa sensación de comodidad.

El rubio se contagió de su bostezo y el aliento a café golpeó su boca, podía relamer el recuerdo constante de que aún no había besado al chico como era debido. Tweek no ayudó cuando le lanzó una mirada a lo largo, sonriendo cómodamente y acurrucándose contra su costado, tan relajado y en confianza que solo animaba su deseo de besarlo, de sonreír contra su boca por la maldita buena suerte que tenía por tenerlo a su lado.

\- ¿Dormí mucho?

\- Dos hora… -calculó Tweek- ¿No descansaste bien en la noche?

\- Descuida, es pura pereza y comodidad. –aclaró.

\- Hay que aprovechar estos momentos ¿No?

Asintió. En especial dado el lugar en donde vivían, tener esos lujos de relajación era un milagro.

Repentinamente escuchó unas risas pregrabadas venir de su computadora, lo cual definitivamente no era común en ninguna de las series que veía con su novio. Así que espió la pantalla y miró una serie completamente vieja, podía notarlo por la calidad de grabación y los actores, todos tenían facciones antiguas, ya no propias de la época actual. En silencio le lanzó una mirada interrogante a su novio y este se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- M-me salió co-como serie recomendada. –se explicó- Y-y…

Acarició el rostro del chico para calmarlo y este sonrió, pausando el video. Le dio tiempo para que respirara y recordara sus técnicas para hablar fluidamente sin ser presa de los nervios y la ansiedad.

\- Es como " _Doctor Who_ " –intentó explicar Tweek- pero más gracioso… y más gay.

Eso sí era una gran declaración. Ahora estaba intrigado.

\- Al parecer tenemos una nueva serie que explorar. –propuso Craig, estirándose un poco, sentía que podía dormir otro poco si así lo deseaba.

Tweek asintió y se apartó lo suficiente para tomar su termo, ese que había dejado al pie de la cama. Antes de hacer algo más se rio ligeramente y lo miró animado.

\- Eso me gustaría. –el rubio se animó- Me encantan nuestras maratones.

Maldita sea…

¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable?

Así que se resignó y lo tomó del brazo.

\- Tweek… -se estiró, acercándose a él, demostrándole claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Después del incidente pasado su cara y él habían aprendido que era mejor no robar besos si quería sobrevivir hasta la graduación.

El rubio sonrió con entusiasmo, completamente transparente ante la obviamente bienvenida petición. Y eso fue frustrante, porque significaba que no estaba forzándolo, que en realidad era algo que querían ambos y aun así ahí estaban, siendo él quien tomase el liderazgo. Así que no completó el acercamiento, solo lo suficiente para sentir contra sus labios el aliento de Tweek y como la nariz del chico rozaba la suya. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentir que el rubio estaba moviendo el rostro, intentando con la punta de la nariz que se acercara, empujándolo, dándole una imperceptible caricia con los labios pero sin realmente besarlo. En todo ese tiempo él había mantenido los ojos entrecerrados, pero cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con las oscurecidas esmeraldas del chico llenas de expectativa. La sonrisa en su boca se ladeó, podía percibir la tensión expectante que él mismo sentía al estar así de cerca, a un corto encuentro de bocas pero había algo interesante en mantenerse quito, tal vez porque el hormigueo en su piel estaba incrementándose y el vértigo que sentía en su estómago le daba un agradable mareo y emoción. Su novio ni siquiera lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, parecía absorto con su boca, frustrado y anhelante para que acortara la distancia. La mano temblorosa que aun descansaba en su espalda estaba arrugándole la tela de su camiseta, jalándolo pero sin realmente tener el valor de exigirle que lo hiciera, eran simples peticiones silenciosas.

Así que…

Se dio cuenta que no se trataba de que él obligase a Tweek, sino que él había tomado el control de esa parte de su relación y no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Ambos estaban en una situación de igualdad y a pesar de lo estimulante que fuese ver a Tweek acalorado y expectante, no era justo que estuviese esperando un tipo de acción que creyese que no podía tomar por su cuenta aunque la deseara.

\- Craig…

El gruñido que quiso escapar de sus labios fue doloroso, el aliento de Tweek entró por su boca entreabierta y seca, despertándole esa peligrosa hambre que últimamente debía controlar. La voz del rubio había contenido cierto reproche pero podía apreciar, como gotas de miel, la súplica de ser atendido. Y en realidad él también quería encargarse de esa necesidad que ambos tenían y que realmente querían. También sería fácil seguir tomando el liderazgo, adquirir ese poder y obligación, pero eso no era justo. Así que se giró, separándose y quedó boca arriba para sorpresa de Tweek pero le sonrió para calmarlo.

La gente tendía a no tener fe por el rubio, daban por hecho la falta de su capacidad y desde los padres del chico, pasando por la mayoría de sus compañeros hasta el resto de adultos lo presionaban con la misma seguridad de que fallaría al final. Pero Tweek era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos y no _a pesar_ de sus problemas. Simplemente era fuerte. La gente acreditaba a Craig todos los avances que el rubio había hecho pero se equivocaban, él solo había creído en él, a lo mucho señalado el camino, pero la tenacidad, las habilidades, el temperamento y la nobleza ya venían en Tweek desde el inicio. Esa mente acelerada tenía tendencias a ver todas las posibilidades, era investigativa y eso era lo que le encantaba de su novio, porque gracias a las lecciones aprendidas al crecer (como no confiar en cualquiera), Tweek no daba por sentado nada, no era alguien adoctrinado por la sociedad. La gente decía que los gnomos no existían pero ambos sabían que eso era mentira ¿Y qué tal si era verdad que existían alienígenas que controlaban el gobierno? ¿Qué tan imposible era que el centro de la Tierra tuviese su propio sol? Es decir, habían visto que la _verdad_ no era algo tangible, los libros se equivocaban, los intelectuales no eran conocedores de la verdad absoluta y Tweek no daba por sentado nada, oía todo y sacaba sus propias conclusiones, para bien o para mal. A veces terminaba paranoico pero otras veces le decía al nihilista absurdista de Craig que podrían vivir en Marte lejos de todo ese caótico pueblo. Pero parte de las razones por las cuales Tweek podía ver a Marte como una posibilidad en su futuro era por el control que estaba tomando sobre sí mismo y sobre su vida dejando atrás ese pesimismo que la gente le había puesto encima como si la única opción en su vida fuese el fracaso y estar " _averiado_ ".

Pero mirando esa cara junto a él sabía que Tweek era muchas cosas menos un fracaso y no estaba averiado. En realidad, en ese momento era una persona ligeramente indignada que le hizo contener la risa.

\- Tucker, eres un estúpido.

 _Tanto… tanto amor expresado._

\- ¿Qué? –Craig pasó sus brazos por la parte trasera de su cabeza y los uso de almohada para mirar al chico.

Tweek lo hacía sentir relajado, seguro de sí mismo en un sentido especial, porque era importante para alguien, su novio, y eso era poderoso en un sentido absurdo pero agradable. Aunque obviamente el rubio opinaba diferente, porque su sonrisa solo hizo que este frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? –reprochó Tweek.

Él levantó las cejas.

\- Eso podría preguntar yo, sexy.-respondió con naturalidad, sin cambiar un atisbo en su voz.

Tweek se sonrojó. Bien, no estaba enojado, así que podía seguir molestando por un poco más.

El rubio tembló, pero esta vez de frustración controlada y le dio un golpe en el brazo sin real intención de lastimarlo.

\- Ibas a besarme y no lo hiciste.

Craig relajó uno de sus brazos y se apoyó sobre el codo de este para levantar el rostro solo un poco. No se inmutó ni un poco pero sabía que algo en su mirada, en el lenguaje silencioso que compartía con su novio lo delató porque este lució visiblemente nervioso de una forma agradable.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú…? –murmuró, levantando sus cejas.

Tweek abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a temblar. Realmente a temblar, sus ojos parecían buscar la presencia de cientos de seres invisibles alrededor de ellos y el pecho del chico comenzó a bombear agitado. Craig se impulsó rápidamente hasta sentarse y lo tomó del rostro, presionando sus labios ligeramente contra los del rubio, como una pequeña confirmación silenciosa " _Estoy aquí, estamos bien_ ". El efecto fue inmediato, sintió como el rubio se relajó y se aferró a sus muñecas. El deseo de bombardear a Tweek con información sobre tomar el control lo invadió pero se recordó que eso no era lo que este necesitaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Craig sinceramente preocupado- Habla conmigo.

El chico asintió repetidas veces, lo vio mover su boca inquieto, de seguro mordiéndose la lengua para que esta no se trabara por los nervios, repitiéndose todos sus mantras y encantamientos mentales que lo ayudaban a retomar control. Una parte de Craig, primitiva y simple, se distrajo con esa manera que tenía Tweek de mover los labios cuando estaba inquieto, parecían estar colgando un beso que nunca terminaba de salir, se volvían más rojos y según él irradiaban una atracción casi planetaria, llamándolo.

\- ¿Y si no quieres? –aventuró el rubio.

\- Hombre… -enmarcó una ceja- Siempre quiero besarte.

En especial después de esa cosa _no-puedo-creer-que-no-sea-café_ que ahora bebía Tweek.

\- Exager… -el rubio se cortó ante la mirada que le lanzó- Esta bien…

\- Dilo.

\- "Tú nunca exageras."

Tweek recitó cansinamente debido a las tantas veces que habían hablado del tema, se estiró para tomar su termo y beber un poco de esa maligna bebida que simulaba ser café.

\- No voy a endulzarte la vida con mentiras, soy un maldito, absoluto, –enumeró Craig, acortando la distancia entre ambos y dejó que sus narices volvieran a jugar entre ellas en la tentativa búsqueda de cercanía- desconsiderado, ruin y descortés sujeto que dice la verdad o mejor me quedo callado.

\- Creo que ahí estás exagerando… -el rubio susurró debido a la cercanía - Simplemente eres un imbécil.

\- ¿Tú crees…? –sonrió de lado, podía sentir como sus labios acariciaban la boca del chico con cada palabra, dejó que su pulgar se deslizara perezosamente por el perfil inferior de esta que estaba palpitando bajo su tacto- Hombre… que mal gusto tienes.

\- Oh… cállate. –Tweek rio extremadamente bajo, en realidad quedó como una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó su mirada mientras apoyaba las manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Oblígame. –jugó.

Fue como el chasquido de un encendedor. El impacto fue fuerte y no se trató de un beso demoledor que reclamó sus labios, Tweek colisionó contra su cuerpo haciéndolo caer en la cama. Una parte de su chullo chocó contra su laptop olvidada pero no le importó. Ese sabor adictivo y peligroso invadió su boca tan abruptamente que le costó percatarse de qué estaba ocurriendo. Un gemido de brutal gusto escapó de su garganta mucho antes de poder contenerlo. _Esa_ sensación, el calor que se encendía entre ambos cuando hacían contacto y peligrosamente lo ponía al borde del abismo se mezclaba con la estimulante electricidad que recorría entre sus bocas. Tweek se separó repentinamente, dejándolo corto de lo que realmente quería, porque le hacía falta más minutos de ese descubrimiento. Pero no pudo ni protestar porque su novio se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Craig, ligeramente a la defensiva.

\- Nunca creí que te gustara que te… atacaran.

Todos esos años de perfeccionar indiferencia total le fallaron cuando desvió la mirada a un costado.

\- No es eso.

No, no lo era.

¿Verdad…?

\- Me gusta que te sientas en control de lo que quieres. –se explicó el pelinegro.

Tweek sonrió divertido.

Maldita sea… eso sonó peor.

\- No me refiero a eso. –susurró Craig y le picó la mejilla para que dejara de sonreír- Hombre… No te pongas pretencioso.

El rubio se relajó y se encogió de hombros, haciendo que él también bajara la guardia. El chico volvió a inclinarse, más despacio y lo volvió a besar, largo, profundo, recorriéndolo lentamente hasta que el aire faltó. Tweek se movió hasta sentarse sobre su vientre y él lo tomó de las caderas. No se separaron, era un beso sin apuros, relajado pero demasiado estimulante, había algo en devorar ese sabor hasta anularlo y que solo quedara algo que lo representaba a ambos, una esencia cálida, dulce y que se sentía diferente cuando enredaba su lengua con la del chico hasta sentirlo temblar. Ambos se separaron con un largo suspiro y Craig se sintió embriagado, había algo diferente cuando era Tweek quien iniciaba los besos, se sentía importante al _apreciar_ que su novio estaba ahí, inclinándose otra vez, lamiendo sus labios de forma distraída, mirándolo para registrar sus reacciones y no pudo evitar suspirar. Eso se sentía demasiado bien.

\- Esto se siente bien. –comentó Tweek, estirándose para cerrar la laptop y empujarla un poco más lejos de ambos.

\- Definitivamente.

El rubio sonrió más seguro. Eso le gustó.

\- ¿En verdad está bien que lo haga cuando desee…?

\- Hazlo y me harás _muy_ feliz. -Craig subió las manos para tomarlo de la cintura, en esa pequeña curva que casi nadie sabía que su novio tenía pero donde podía descansar su agarre perfectamente bien- En realidad, no me molestaría ni un poco que irrumpieras una clase para besarme como hace poco. En realidad, me encantaría que nos castigaran por eso.

Ya era hora de romper algunas reglas morales que…

Sus cejas se alzaron con cinismo y miró con expectativa a su novio.

\- Oh no… -susurró Tweek.

\- ¿Crees que porque seamos nosotros nos dejen hacerlo y salirnos con la nuestra? –preguntó y había algo de emoción en su voz.

Algo de maldad y de retorcida diversión burlona lo llenó. Tal vez no fuese lo mismo que insultar a una autoridad o decir malas palabras en televisión, pero se acercaba bastante.

\- ¡Craig! –la moralidad del rubio lo golpeó con una severa mirada aunque había una sonrisa resignada en su boca- No voy a ayudarte a ver cuántas cosas puedes hacer a costa de la doble moral de esta ciudad.

\- Claro… pero cuando de niños se trataba de sacarles dinero a nuestros padres, a otros adultos y al director no te molestaba armar teatros tragicómicos conmigo. –lo acusó de forma burlona.

\- Necesitaba el dinero ¡Los gnomos estaban robando toda mi ropa interior!

\- No necesitas ropa interior. –bromeó, bajando las manos demasiado rápido para estirarle los bordes del pantalón.

\- ¡Hey!

Tweek le dio una palmada y se detuvo sin presionarlo más.

\- Sería divertido. –subió sus dedos lentamente por el costado del rubio, acariciando sus costillas por encima de la ropa- Me harías _muy_ feliz.

Tweek rodó los ojos y con justa razón, había pocas cosas que Craig señalaba como aquellas que lo mantenían contento pero cuando las reconocía iba directamente a ellas. Pero había una razón para ello, si el mundo no tenía sentido, si gritarle al universo por una respuesta solo traía más preguntas que respuestas, era mejor sostenerse a lo que era lógico: A las cosas simples que podían hacerlo feliz.

\- ¿Te haría feliz que te bese o que rompamos las reglas juntos? –tentó el rubio, acomodándose sobre él.

\- Me haría _muy_ feliz que me beses. –respondió lacónicamente, como si fuese algo natural.

Esa era una respuesta fácil de contestar.

Le gustaba ver esa sonrisa de seguridad en Tweek. El chico lucía relajado en ese pequeño entorno que ambos habían creado. Tal vez el mundo fuese injusto, ilógico, absurdo y estúpido pero lo era allá afuera, lejos. Tal vez le gustase la rutina aburrida y constante, cotidiana y mundana. Tal vez no tuviese la mejor personalidad y fuese un inepto social cuando se trataba de emociones. Pero había construido un pequeño mundo ahí adentro, tal vez no exactamente en su habitación, pero si entre los dos. Un lugar seguro, relajado, cada vez más estimulante, adictivo pero por sobre todo íntimo. Y eso le gustaba. En verdad.

\- Y sería _muy_ sexy que te portaras mal conmigo. –completó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Porque, citando a su novio, era un " _imbécil_ ".

Tweek se sonrojó abruptamente y se enterró contra su pecho ahogando un sonido de frustración. No pudo evitar reírse, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la espalda del chico.

\- Lo peor es que lo dices _así_ de relajado. –masculló el rubio contra su esternón- Y con _ese_ brillo en tu mirada. –gruñó con frustración casi infantil.

Así que al parecer estaba haciendo _esa mirada_ otra vez, aquella que ponía nervioso a su novio y él no tenía idea de cómo lucía porque no sentía ningún cambio de las expresiones en su rostro. El rubio se sentó sobre su vientre e inclinó el cuerpo para alcanzar el termo y beber de él lentamente.

\- ¿Te gusta esa cosa? –aventuró Craig.

\- Se parece bastante al sabor del café pero no me produce ansiedad ni dependencia. También es más dulce y no tiene la nota amarga del final. –Tweek se encogió de hombros- No es perfecto, pero es un buen experimento.

Craig asintió con cierta solemnidad, era bueno ver al rubio tomando las herramientas que necesitaba para sentirse seguro.

\- Me gusta el sabor. –apuntó, señalando el termo de su novio.

\- Pero no lo has proba… -Tweek se cortó cuando notó la mirada del pelinegro y se sonrojó ligeramente- Oh…

No hubo tiempo para burlas, el rubio dejó que el líquido cálido entrara por sus labios y dejó el termo en el piso. Craig lo miró con curiosidad hasta que lo vio _caer_ sobre él, como un ave que en pleno vuelo descendía en picada a cazar algo, así de rápido. Tweek presionó sus labios creando un perfecto sello entre ambos y tentativamente empujó la lengua entre sus labios animándolo a separarlos. Cuando lo hizo sintió el líquido deslizarse en su interior simulando una pequeña cascada. Después de eso fue electricidad completa, Tweek lo besó con intensidad juguetona, dejó que el líquido se interpusiera en la danza que hacían sus lenguas y tuvo que tragarlo con un regusto embriagador para jadear con fuerza. Pero ahora todo sabía dulce, especiado y cálido. Muy cálido, ágil, casi puntiagudo. El rubio succionó su lengua de forma tentativa, limpiando cada posible rastro de la bebida en su boca y él gimió más alto. Tan estimulante, destructivo y adictivo. Ese Tweek confidente iba a ser su perdición, con esa boca impetuosa que hacía su sangre calentar y esa lengua afilada que parecía capaz de robarle el alma ahí mismo. Maldita sea, Tweek era bueno en eso y ahora lo iba a tener a la expectativa, jadeando y sin aire que le ayudara a pensar linealmente.

El rubio se separó y se rio ligeramente al mirarlo despojado de su indiferencia y con todo lo que _sentía_ visible en cada milímetro de su rostro.

\- No pensé que te gustaran los " _pick-me-up_ "

Él levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

\- Cuando alguien que bebió café te besa profundo y puedes saborearlo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –consultó Craig.

Tweek se sonrojó ligeramente y miró a un costado.

\- L-las… Las chicas asiáticas me enseñaron el término hace unos años. –susurró.

Esas chicas eran una fuente de perversión infinita.

Pero le gusta el término, iba con la sensación que despertaba en él, _estimulante_ , adictiva.

\- Me gusta.

Esa era otra cosa fácil de responder.

Tal vez porque con Tweek ciertas cosas eran más fáciles, en especial si estaban solos y el rubio estaba sonriéndole con tanta comodidad. Aunque no solo le gustaba, le estremecía, lo ponía en el borde afilado de algo detonante y palpitante, pero no dijo nada de eso. Solo soltó lo más simple y en lugar de profundizar con la idea lo tomó de las mejillas para admirar sus facciones.

\- ¿Lo hice bien…? –preguntó el rubio con sincera duda cuando todo se calmó entre ambos.

Eso le dio gracia, minutos antes estaba alardeando y ahora estaba preocupado de haberlo complacido. Pero así era Tweek, tenía una gran preocupación por otros.

\- Fue increíble. –lo abrazó y se giró lentamente para que ambos quedaran recostados de costado- ¿Quieres seguir viendo esa serie que encontraste?

\- ¿" _Red Dwarf_ "? –algo de emoción se filtró en su voz y se estiró para tomar la laptop y encenderla.

\- Puede ser nuestra nueva serie mientras esperamos nuevos capítulos de la otra.

Tweek sonrió con emoción y asintió. Ambos disfrutaban de esa rutina, acurrucados uno junto al otro absorbiendo tramas complejas, batallas espaciales, conspiraciones, temas de ciencias ficción y explicaciones curiosas a misterios cotidianos.

\- Creo que por hacerte feliz me merezco un beso. –bromeó, quería meter en la rutina ese nuevo terreno conquistado de su novio.

Eso y… si… era malditamente consciente que simplemente quería más besos. Pero ¿Qué demonios? Era un joven de trece años con una vida sana, en una muy buena relación y con necesidades simples.

Tweek giró los ojos y siguió navegando para encontrar el primer capítulo. Él rodó para quedar boca abajo y se apoyó sobre sus codos.

\- Sexy. -llamó.

\- Idiota.

 _¡Tanto amor!_

\- Tal vez luego… -fue la promesa que escuchó de parte del rubio.

Y cuando Craig espió notó la sonrisa consentida del chico atrapada entre sus dientes con picardía.

\- Tomaré nota. –comentó apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del rubio, preparándose para lo que parecía ser una serie poco común.

Al parecer era el inicio de algo bastante interesante entre ambos.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** Segundo fic de esta pareja, técnicamente una precuela a " _Extraño_ ". Espero que lo disfrutaran.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
